


Drabble: Notes, Part 2

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan finds Nancy's response to his note.





	Drabble: Notes, Part 2

Jonathan knows that they can't spend  _ every _ evening together.

On Thursdays, Nancy has meetings after school. And because Karen Wheeler is head of the PTA, Nancy is spending most of the evening helping out with an event at the elementary school. 

Jonathan opens his backpack, finally ready to start tackling the History homework he's been putting off. When he turns to their latest assignment, he finds the note. It's from Nancy, an answer to his own. 

_ Jonathan, _

_ I'm sitting here trying to find the right words, and I don't feel like they're coming to me. But I'll try my best. You make me always want to try my best. _

_ I had those same feelings a year ago. I know that you know that, and that I waited. I was struggling with a lot of things then: losing Barb, and my feelings for Steve, and for you. I know your mom and brother needed you. It's one of the things about you that I love the most: you'll do anything for those you love. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit for being the kind, gentle, dedicated person that you are. _

_ Oh, and also the handsome guy you are. And smart. And a good kisser. You are, you know. What I wanted in a relationship, more than anything, was to be myself. No pretending. I can be that person with you. It's such a good feeling.  _

_ We may or may not have burned the Lab to the ground, but whatever is next, I hope we're taking it on together.  _

_ I love you, too. _

_ Nancy _

Jonathan folds the note back up and puts it on top of his dresser. She'll be home in an hour, and he'll call her with all the questions he has about this homework. And other things.


End file.
